


The Wedding Singer

by juliabsquared



Series: You Make Me Feel So Young: Persades Wedding [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Business Deals, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, dead celebrities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliabsquared/pseuds/juliabsquared
Summary: The God of the Dead gave an uproarious laugh and pounded a blue fist on the wood surface of the desk. “Blackmailyou?” He grinned devilishly, flicking the ash from his cigar into the ashtray. “I don’t want to blackmail you. I want tohireyou.”Hades and Persephone’s wedding is three weeks away, and they still don’t have a band. What’s the King of the Underworld to do?





	The Wedding Singer

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet Persades wedding story. I'm in dire need of some light fluff since the last few chapters of LO have been pretty heavy. Hope you enjoy!

Working in the mines of the Underworld was interminable. The hours were long, the work back-breaking, and the smoky air down the mine shafts was somehow sweltering and bitter cold at the same time. But worst of all was the boredom. Each day was identical, running into the next, until the shades had no sense of how many years they’d been down here. One shade in particular had a terrible time coping, for in life he’d lived a very… _colorful_ existence. So when one day, one of the satyrs overseeing the mines summoned him, he was glad at least for a break in the monotony.

“You, over there. Shade number…” he glanced at his clipboard. “Six-oh-three-nine-two-six- seven. Come with me.”

The shade looked over his shoulder as if to say, _Me?_

“Yes, you. Boss man wants to see you,” the satyr snapped back at him. “_Now._”

He hurried after the little demon, unsure as to whether this was a positive development or not. He couldn’t imagine the King of the Underworld wanted anything to do with him that didn’t involve more torment. He didn’t think there could be anyplace here worse than the mines, but he didn’t want to find out firsthand, either.

***

The shade found himself in a tall building he’d never seen before. It was a skyscraper, glittering and modern, and for a moment he was reminded of a visit to the Empire State Building in his mortal life. A life that seemed an entire universe away.

“You’ll have to change your appearance when meeting with the God of the Dead,” the satyr told the shade, and snapped his thick fingers.

All at once a transformation happened. The shade felt himself growing solid, less ghostlike, his dark and twisted form becoming fuller. No longer was he Shade #6039267 - he was a man, once again taking on the mortal form he’d had in the very prime of his life. He was glad to see he was impeccably dressed in a double-breasted wool suit, every detail to perfection right down to the silk pocket square and polished wingtips. He caught his reflection in the shiny doors of the elevator. Piercing blue eyes glanced back at him, peering out from under the brim of a black fedora. He grinned. “This seems appropriate.”

The satyr led him down a hall and knocked on the door to the large corner office. “Come in,” rumbled a voice from within. The satyr pushed the door open and ushered him inside. “The shade you asked to see, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you, Troy, that will be all.” Hades, the God of the Dead and King of the Underworld, was just as imposing as he remembered. Currently the tall blue figure was leaning back in his office chair, surrounded by a thick cloud of cigar smoke. Troy left the room, shutting the door behind him with a snap. “Have a seat.” Hades gestured to the empty chair in front of the desk, then opened the the folder sitting in front of him. The man sat.

“I s’pose I’ll find out soon enough, but just what exactly did you want to see me for?”

Hades chuckled. “You really don’t mess around, do you...” He squinted at the thick file on his desk. “Francis Albert Sinatra.” He closed the file folder and stood up suddenly, his full height almost filling the room. His deep voice rose with excitement. “Where are my manners? Can I offer you anything, Mr. Sinatra? A cigar, perhaps? Or, I have an excellent single malt scotch you might enjoy.”

“Please. Call me Frank. And yes, both of those sound… great,” he replied, trying to sound nonchalant. What in the hell was going on here? Hades lit up the cigar for him and Frank took a long puff, then exhaled. “This is good stuff.” He sipped at the whiskey, relishing the way it burned in his throat for the first time in countless years.

“I’m glad you like it.” Hades took another drag from his own cigar and turned his attention back to the file. “So… Frank. During your time in the mortal realm, you were a singer, is that correct?”

“Yes. I mean, I did quite a bit of acting as well. Produced a few movies here and there. That sort of thing.”

“I see… and according to my records you’ve been working in the mines since you first arrived in the Underworld?” Hades puffed on his cigar again, blowing rings of smoke into the already hazy office.

“That’s correct.”

“So if I was interested in making a deal, would you be interested in a change of residence?”

That really got his attention. _Getting out of the mines? Sign me up!_ “Elysium?” Frank said hopefully.

Hades shook his head. “No. Fields of Asphodel is the best I can do for you. What with all of the lying, the drug use, the affairs, you picking fights with reporters, and then of course there’s your ties to organized crime-”

“Okay, okay, fine. You don’t have to keep listing sins.” Frank took another drink of the scotch. “What are you trying to do, blackmail me?”

The God of the Dead gave an uproarious laugh and pounded a blue fist on the wood surface of the desk. “_Blackmail_ you?” He grinned devilishly, flicking the ash from his cigar into the ashtray. “I don’t want to blackmail you. I want to _hire_ you.”

“Hire me for what?”

“To perform, obviously.” Hades leaned forward and took on a more serious tone. “I’m getting married in three weeks. My lovely fiancée put me in charge of the music, but I just got so caught up with work and I kept putting it off and now everyone I’ve tried to hire is booked.” He looked sheepish. “Plus, I… my brother made me listen to one of your albums, and it was quite good.”

“Of course,” Frank replied. There was no music he liked better than that of love. He was a romantic at heart. “Now, tell me about her.”

“Why?”

Frank took another drink. “If you want me to sing at your wedding I’m going to have to know a thing or two about the happy couple, aren’t I?” he said sharply.

“Fine.” Hades sighed and stared up at the ceiling. “Where to even begin,” he mused. “She’s the goddess of spring, and she’s absolutely stunning. The most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. Everything she touches just… blossoms with life. It’s amazing. And she’s thoughtful, and smart as a whip, and so incredibly kind. And she makes me laugh, and… and there’s nobody whose opinion I value more than hers. I never… For two thousand years I ruled the Underworld alone, and I guess I assumed that’s how it would always be. And after I while I was just too old and broken to fall in love with anyone, let alone be loved back.” He continued to stare at the ceiling and Frank noticed his eyes shone with unshed tears. “But then I met her, and now I feel like the luckiest man in the cosmos. So this wedding has to be perfect. She deserves everything.”

Frank was about to open his mouth to speak when Hades slapped the desk with his open palm, loud enough to startle him. “And everything I said stays in this room, okay?” Hades growled. “Do not even _think_ about telling the other shades about this. I have a reputation to uphold.”

Frank smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said. “Besides, I think I know the perfect song for your first dance.”

_Three weeks later_

“Your Majesties.” Frank stepped up to the microphone and nodded to the table directly in front of him, where sat the King and Queen of the Gods and the King and Queen of the Sea. “Gods, goddesses. Ladies and gentlemen.” He stood tall on the small stage, surrounded by a band of nymphs, and realized this was the best reward anyone could have given him. He had forgotten how much he loved performing.

Just then, everyone turned to look as Hades and his new bride, Persephone, stepped into the center of the room. Frank could only stare, same as everyone else. Persephone wasn’t just beautiful, she was absolutely radiant. And Hades did indeed look like the happiest man in the cosmos. Frank had to look away to stop himself from shedding a tear. He was a sucker for romance.

Frank signaled one of the nymphs behind him to cue the music. “May I present to you, your King and Queen of the Underworld, sharing their first dance as husband and wife.” All around the room, gods and goddesses _awwed_ at the couple, but Frank paid them no mind as he started to croon one of his best known hits. For the God of the Dead and the Goddess of Spring, he thought, it was quite an appropriate choice. After all, [no one is ever too old to fall in love](https://open.spotify.com/track/2WaYW84yWij5NSCpgSeU2R).

_You make me feel so young_   
_You make me feel so spring has sprung_   
_And every time I see you grin_   
_I'm such a happy individual_

_You make me feel so young_   
_You make me feel there are songs to be sung_   
_And bells to be rung_   
_And a wonderful fling to be flung_

_And even when I'm old and gray_   
_I'm gonna feel the way I do today_   
_'Cause you, you make me feel so young_

**Author's Note:**

> Idea for this came from a Discord chat in which several people agreed that Hades’s favorite music would be the Rat Pack. Also, I seem to have developed an affinity for writing Lore Olympus/Greek Mythology crossovers that involve famous dead people in the Underworld. Thanks for reading!


End file.
